vampirikfandomcom-20200214-history
Sidney Tallon
Status: Active Age: 824 Species: Vampire Lore Gender: Male Family: Alexia Tallon (sister),Dr. Irylerla Tallon(ancestor) Abilities: Imortality, Encreased senses, Telepathy with Animals, Control Weather, Healing, Super speed, Super Strenth, Major Telepathy. Bio Sidney was turn by recent vampire Alfonso the 2http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alfonso_II,_Count_of_Provence. Sidney was so upset he left but Alfonso burnt down his house and killed his family, leaving Sidney no choice but to kill him. he Trakced him down to Italy, Sicily in 1209 and killed him. Sidney then became a bounty hunter for the king and queens of England in order for safe passage at night and the food os prisoners. He slays were bloody and ruthlessand he killed many. Until 1969 when he met a member of the Eclipse Coven and joined them in solitude until he was called upon. He arrives at College excited to blend in, and finds himself enterained by human college behavior. He quickly settles into Poly-sci class. He hallucinates in Episode 02 Sandman with shadows following him, and then vamps out and bumos into Sassily Torrence but he is able to pass it off as her hallucinating. He helps Edward Van Helsing track down Mr. Titus aka Goron in Episode 03 Search. He relives his worst vampire memory in Episode 04 The Past during Ascension, In Ireland years back when he dated Tenner Lys who dumped him when he found out he was a vampire, so Sid killed him and took the bounty money, Sid still refuses to deal with this. He helps Edward rescue Lidia Van Helsing, Tony Delore, Larry Tate, Sassily Torrence and Tyson Jackson in Episode 05 Rescue. When he is asked out by Tony in Episode 06 The Hunter, he turns him down but eventually gives in and by Episode 07 Silence they are together. in Episode 08 Miss Conception Tony finds out he is a vampire and leaves him. He then gets to be with his sister again in 800 years, Alexia Tallon joins him in Episode 09 Sister, and he fights in Episode 10 A La Battle and is saved from being staked by Tony. He then joins The Crew with his compainions. in season two Sid continues his relationship with Tony Delore, when Tony gets sick in Episode 12 Plague Sid is forced to leave his side to finish creating the anti-virus and give it to everyone. In Episode 13 Heart he is put into a telepathic coma by Melody. Sid and Tony begin having problems but they remain unadressed. Sid then meets his decendant Dr. Irylerla Tallon and learns of his bloodline knowing his family name survived. In Episode 17 News during the zombie attack he rescues Tony, Lily Delore, Nurse Betty and Jasper Williams and Tony tells Sid it's over and he is leaving. Sid then meets Zane Crush in Episode 18 Wolf, Zane seems very smitten with Sid but Sid pushes him away. Sid then helps lead the rescue for Tony in Episode 19 Lost, and finds Masey The Clown, the two battle until Alexia arrives and Sid kills Masey with telepathy that explodes his brain. In Episode 20 The Plan he continues to resist Zane and then in the battle he fights and kills many but it then stabbed with a sword by Tyson Jackson. Personality and Traits Sidney is sarcastic and witty, often with a bit of a free spirited and rebellious side to it. He also seems very wise as he is very old and has seen many things. He has a hidden dark side, but seems to have better social skills then Quiet Moloch and Oddball Celia. he has a birthmark on his neck that is heart shaped, a Tallon family trait. Sexuality in the Series Sidney expresses interest in both men and women, and even demons on occasion. He is free spirited with sex but does know how to fall in love. Alternate Reality In Episode 14 Projection Sid somehow turns evil 10 years in the future and joins Moloch Vambreere and Pike in taking over the world and is killed by his sister Alexia. Relationships Alexia Tallon- Sidney was apperntly really close to his human sister 800 years ago, she dissppeared and he assumes she was killed by Alfonso the 2nd. they mewt up again after 800 years and begin a new friendship. Tenner Lys- Tenner was an old lover od Sid's in his bounty hunting days, Sid got a bounty for Tenner's life but told him he was a vampire and he loved him instead, but Tenner rejected the idea and furious Sid killed him and took the bounty money. Tony Delore- starts to flirt early on, Tony asks him out, but because of his realization of Tenner he turns Tony down. they get together soon, and when Tony finds out hes a vmp leaves him, but returns when he gets sick and they fight together at the end of Season one. in season two they break up due to Tony's jealousy and Sid not paying him enough attention. Edward Van Helsing- Thinks of Edward and loyal and wiser then him, often listens to him before he dissappeared. Moloch Vambreere- good friends and met at the Coven once before, agree on many things. Celia Fiennes- they become best friends Zane Crush- new wolf love interest, Sid likes him but is resisting because he doesn't want to hurt anymore. Category:Characters Category:Main Character